1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanically powered crimping tool for securing an angle-bar to a corner formed by two gypsum wall panels for protecting the corner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crimping tools of the above type are known but they are manually operable for operation either by hand or with the assistance of a hammer. Thus, a prior art search made by the present applicant has revealed U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,859,445 of Nov. 1st, 1958; 2,944,262 of July 12, 1960 and 3,170,162 of Feb. 23, 1965. The manual operation of these crimping tools is quite time consuming and very tiresome after a short while. It is precisely an object of the present invention to avoid these drawbacks by providing a crimping tool, for securing angle-bars to construction corners made by gipsum panels, which tool is entirely mechanically driven especially by a small electric motor thereby speeding up the angle-bar securing process while greatly relieving the tiresomeness associated with it.
Another object is to provide a tool which is quite compact and light so as to further reduce fatigue and thereby to increase production.